Hiei's new mate
by Sheteria of the nile
Summary: Rated PG13 just to be safe. I go to the yyh world to help them win in the tournament, but when Hiei starts to have feelings for me, he doesn't want me to battle so i won't get hurt! rnp.s. My name has changed (MY pen name)
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1 Kurama's visit  
In a far away, land.... Can we skip the intro? Okay my name is Samantha, but y'all can call me Sam. I'm just an ordinary girl except for the fact that I can kick serious butt! Fine so I'm in training, but that's why the Urimeshi team needed me. I was brought to the Yu-Yu-Hakusho world bye a portal transporting Kurama to get me. This is the story.  
  
It was just a normal day in the real world. I had no one over so I was quite board. My parents were gone for a week with the kids so I was alone. Alone with $500 dollars in my hand. 'I wonder what I'll spend it on' I thought 'then again, I should spend it on food. Mom would get angry if I spend it on junk.' I looked out the window and smirked. 'I could always steal food! No I can't do that' All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind almost knocked me out of the window that was six stories high. The next thing I felt was a vine that was wrapped around my wrist. It made a cut in my skin and blood started to drip down my arm. Once I was inside once again, I started to yell. "What the heck do you think you're doing!?"  
"I was trying to save you!" He answered.  
"By cutting me with a vine? I don't believe a word you're saying!" I stood up and took the nearest cloth to wipe off the blood. I cleaned it, but more blood just kept coming. "Great Now look! Once my mom sees this cut she will wonder where it came from and once she finds out that someone was in here I will be grounded for a long time." I yelled at the top of my lunges.  
"Shh. Yukina can clean even the scar! No need to worry!"  
"Yu...kina?" My voice was at normal tone  
"That's right, now follow me!" The boy pulled me up.  
"Where are we going?" I asked "and what's your name?"  
"We are going somewhere that you'll only like if you like adventures, and my name's Kurama." He answered  
Just then, a portal shone and started to spin very fast. I got dizzy and passed out.  
"Looks like I have to carry her." Kurama picked me up and Jumped in the portal. Then the portal disappeared leaving a motionless room.  
  
Sam- I'm sooo sorry it's this short. They won't all be this short. Kelly- Are you going to do the disclaimer? Sam- That's your job! Kelly- NO! Sam- I need to go kick her butt! 


	2. ch 2 Hiei

Ch 2. Hiei  
Kurama got to yyh world and went to the fort where everyone was waiting outside. Hiei was sitting on a rock, and the other two were standing. Once Kurama got on ground, Hiei came to give him a remark.  
"What took you so long?" Hiei yelled  
"She's quite strong." Kurama decided to lie. "We had a little fight before we came."  
"LIAR! Don't think that I can't see through your pathetic lies!" Hiei yelled once more.  
"Fine, you caught me on that one. I just need one favor from you... I need you to stay here and wait for her to wake up. Once she does, tell her everything that is going on. Understand?" Kurama asked.  
"Of course I understand, you pathetic moron!" Hiei snapped.  
Kurama laid me on the bed and left with Yusuke and kuwabara following. Once they were gone, Hiei pushed me off and I woke up, once I hit the floor.  
"Okay someone's dead!" I said.  
"Hold on a minute!" Hiei said.  
"I didn't say you can have any last requests!"  
"It's not that, it's just we need you."  
"For what?" I asked.  
"To win" Hiei answered.  
"Can you be more specific? What do you need me to win in" I asked, getting frustrated.  
"The dark tournament. So if you kill me, they can send you home now!" Hiei said.  
"Who said I didn't want to go home." I smirked.  
"If you stay here you will get a chance to fight! You'll get a chance the show everyone that you're not a wimp." Hiei smiled. I wondered what he was thinking.  
"How did you know to get me? Why couldn't you get someone else?" I asked.  
Hiei took my hand and smiled. "Because you're the only demon that's strong enough."  
"So? Wait where is Kurama? Did he leave? Tell me!" I tried to get out of his grasp to find Kurama, but he wouldn't let me.  
"He just went to tell Koenma that you're here. He'll be back soon." Hiei put me on the bed, but I wouldn't stay there. I wanted to know his name, also.  
"Tell me your name!" I said without any anger.  
"My name?" Hiei asked. I nodded my head. "My name is, Hiei."  
I stood up to walk towards the door. When I got there, I turned towards Hiei and smiled. "So." I asked. "When's the tournament. I mean what month."  
For some reason Hiei looked surprised. Then his surprised looked turned onto a smile, as he walked toward me. He took my hand and started to speak. "The tournament is tomorrow."  
  
Sam- I feel greatly in a good mood, so I decided to just put in the second chappie. Kelly- Next chapter, there will be a disclaimer. Sam- Now I feel appreciated! Kelly- And you're a terrific writer! Sam- Now I feel even more appreciated! Please review! 


	3. Ch 3: Hiei and Kurama's fight

**Ch.3 Hiei and Kurama's fight**

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. I'm just not happy that there were hardly any reviews! well, I'll just write the story. **

**$$$$$$$$$$**

****

****

**It was close to dinnertime when I went out to the kitchen and Kurama was out there because it had been half an hour scince Kurama had left. **

**" You're okay now?" Kurama asked me.**

**" Yes." I answered, then remembered that he didn't tell me where he was going. **

**" When you went to go tell whatever his name is, that i was here, why didn't you tell me. I was so worried."**

**" Because you were sleeping, so i didn't want to wake you up." Kurama was about to kiss me, but then was inturupted by Hiei clearing his throat. Kurama looked at Hiei and saw him tell Kurama to follow him. When they got in the other room Hiei bursted out yelling.**

**" Kurama, you idiot, you better back off of the girl." He yelled.**

**" Hiei, I... she doesn't like you." Kurama said silently.**

**" Oh and you think she likes YOU?!" Hiei shouted once more. Kurama gasped. Never before had he heard Hiei talk like that. And never before had he ever liked a girl. " I used to like you Kurama, but now that we have another girl I have no time to think about you and the girl." Hiei shouted at the top of his lungs, making me go to the room. I just stood in the doorway being as silent as i can. Then i saw Hiei draw his sword and hold it up to Kurama. " I always hoped that it wouldn't come to this." He said.**

**I ran out in front of Kurama. " Please no fighting. No blood!" I said. Hiei smirked, and put his sword away.**

**" I'm sorry, can you forgive me? " Hiei said as he hugged me.**

**" Yeah, I suppose I can." I hugged Hiei back.**

**Hiei's POV:**

**I looked at Kurama and laughed, but then again, I rememberd that he's got alot of girls after him. 'Maybe if i go to his school sometime, I can see how the girls would react if they saw me? I bet it would be funny.' I thought. The detective just walked in. **

**"dinner's ready. If you even want to eat, Hiei." He said.**

**"Of course I want to eat you pathetic moron." I yelled. " Do you want to eat?" I asked Samantha**

**" Sure as long as I don't have to pay for it." Then we all walked into the kicthen laughing.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$ MONEY!**

****

****

**Kamaka- Sorry it's so short. I promise that the next chapter will be a long chapter.**

**Kelly- Review or die at the hands of Hiei!**

**Hiei- Thank's.**

**Kelly- Anytime! **


	4. The coffee shop

Samma-** okay so maybe it's been a while since I last wrote but I got grounded for my school progress.**

**Kelly- Why don't you stop and just write so Saya17 doesn't have to wait any longer!**

**Samma- ohhhhh fine!**

**Ch 4. The coffee shop.**

**Hiei and Samantha sat down next to each other much to the anger of Kurama. Hiei and Kurama sat there throughout all of dinner, glaring at each other. Everytime Hiei would put his hand on his sword, Sam would put her hands on Hiei's to calm him. Sooner or later, they ended up fighting again.**

**"Stupid, Fox, you wouldn't know the difference between a girl or a guy if it slapped you in the face!" Hiei yelled. **

**"Was that an insult!" Kurama asked. Heie looked at Kurama's angry eyes and smirked.**

**"No,baka, what I'm saying is that's the reason you wanted to go gay!" Hiei's smirk darkened. "But I know better. I Know that it's wrong so I turned you down TWICE!" Kurama took out a rose and Hiei drew his sword. **

**Samantha's eyes became wide and she ran out into the dark, shaking her head, with one hand over her mouth. Hiei and Kurama both came running out after her. **

**"SAMANTHA!" Kurama yelled. She didn't slow down, or stop. Nor did she slow down. She had to go somewhere. The coffee shop down the street maybe. Yes she would go _there_, where there _was_ peace and quiet. **

**Hiei and kurama had now gotten into the biggest fight of the century, but with weapons this time. **

**"Look at what you made happen, you…..you….you…." Kurama stuttered.**

** "Beast? Hmmm no. I'd prefer demon." Hiei finished for kurama. **

**"Don't you forget that I am a demon too, Hiei. The only difference is that I….have a Yoko. You, have a yukai." Kurama said. "And if I'm correct in saying this, all demons should respect each other."**

**"Exactly why you should lower your whip, you pathetic animal." Hiei said. **


End file.
